


BDSM session

by ManmeatPK



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Koga is a furry. Rei gets what he deserves. I am sorry, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManmeatPK/pseuds/ManmeatPK
Summary: I was inspired and decided to post this absolute garbage with no context.I pray every night that rei chokes me
Relationships: Oogami Kouga & Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	BDSM session

'please let me leave' koga screamed with his last breath.

,Not until I tie the best butterfly knot the world has seen' whined rei.  
It has been three days.  
Rei wanted to try out bdsm.

This wasnt what koga thought the bdsm would look like.  
,Just tie the fucking knot, that end goes through the loop I swear on my yeezies'

Rei looked at kogas feet

,Youre wearing deichmann shoes' rei degected. He did not understand the lingo that kids speak these days, he was far too much of an old fart ,theyre cheaper than you are'

,Say that to my face you tomato voring freak'  
Koga had enough. He wasnt going to let this carry out anymore. He needed to escape. 

But how.

,If I give you a succ will u let me go ? '

Rei thought hard.  
This was a life decision that needed time to be thought through. Wasnt giving the succ homo?  
But reee was sure it was ok, they were in the same unit.  
What if koga would say no homo during the succ? Rei fondeled a satanic bible that he stole from ritsus asshole a while ago. It was still warm and sticky, but rei likes it like that.

,P l ease rei just let me fucking go I have my furry meeting at 6pm i need to go'  
Koga was close to tears. He wanted to meet the other furries and awoo at the moon.  
It was the only thing keeping him from ending it all. 

,Will the succ be homo tho' rei was still conflicted with his emotions. He didnt want to do anything the bible wouldnt approve of. He wasnt sure what it approved of, because he hadnt read it. He was still a young grasshopper at the age of 19 and he couldnt read yet. 

,Ill swallow the whole sausage as long as you untie me'  
Rei didnt like that. He hadnt done the butterfly knot yet. The rope choking koga looked more like a degenerate octopus than a butterfly  
But now that rei was looking at it the rope kind of looked hot  
he wanted to f ucc the rope monstrosity on kogas twunk body.  
,Im divving in' he said as he did a yeet.  
Koga screamed.  
Rei didnt say itadakimasu first.  
This was against the bible and he would be punished.

The rope tangled ree as he tried to dry hump it.  
This was his punshment. Koga saw the chance and got out of it before reis pee pee would touch him. He was saved.

,Save me kogay' rei helplessly sobbed as the rope vored him.

But koga was already running on all fours to meet his kin. 

He would never see the fergalicious mullet ever again.

He was finally free.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero regrets.  
> Please feel free to shame me in the comments.


End file.
